


我亲手定下的娃娃亲？

by Cynthiaflp



Category: All - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiaflp/pseuds/Cynthiaflp
Kudos: 1





	我亲手定下的娃娃亲？

黄景瑜出现在我的世界里是高二那年。  
高二分科，当时还属于走班制，高二学生按照自己的意愿挑选三门自己喜欢的擅长的科目，去完成接下来两年的学业。  
我跟黄景瑜同一节物理课，见过他的人，都觉得他超级帅，咱们班好多缺课美女从没缺过如此无聊的物理课，当然，还有很多美男？物理老师得好好谢谢他了。

想起来还特别搞笑，当初我还会和朋友一起窝在桌边一起议论黄景瑜拽的不行，臭屁的不行，天天绷一张冷漠脸。  
那时，我怎么也没想过现在的我会跟他在一起啊。

  
——  


“宝贝，想啥呢？想那么出神？”  
黄景瑜端出他做好的饭菜，径直坐在许魏洲对面。  
“没想啥，就是想起高中那会儿了。”  
“豁。想你老公追求你的浪漫小日子了？”  
黄景瑜面不改色，真不知道许魏洲是怎么接受这臭屁王的。  
“啧啧啧，那还不是爷太帅，你被我迷的神魂颠倒。”  
  
——  


又是一节物理课，黄景瑜从前门走进来，瞧了许魏洲一眼，就走到他旁边坐下了。  
“这有人吗？”看着许魏洲诧异的脸，黄景瑜开口问到。  
“啊，哦，没。”啧啧啧装逼装到我头上来了？  
坐下来的黄景瑜，整节课就没有听过讲，要么趴着睡觉，要么捣鼓抽屉里的手机，要么，就趴着盯着许魏洲看。  
“哎~”黄景瑜压低声音叫了叫许魏洲，“交个朋友吗，你还挺好看。”许魏洲看了他一眼，抬头继续听课。

黄景瑜坏笑着拉过许魏洲桌上的物理书，留了一串号码在第一页许魏洲三个字正下方。  
他继续小声说到，“我手机号，会用到的，有事联系我哈。”许魏洲心里五百个大白眼。  


——  


“黄景瑜，你说，你咋就不承认你是一见钟情呢？”  
两个人正在沙发上，许魏洲躺在黄景瑜怀里看着电视，问了一句问过黄景瑜很多遍的问题。“你就是一见钟情吧，上来就夸我长得好看。”  
“还想呐~”黄景瑜捏捏许魏洲的侧脸，“我没不承认，明明你也一见钟情我。”  
“谁说的，其实我当初还不怎么喜欢你，觉得你这人就一装逼贩子。”许魏洲仰起头盯着黄景瑜眼睛。  
黄景瑜笑了笑，把嗑好的花生放进许魏洲嘴里，没再说什么，就继续看电视了。  
  
——  
  
许魏洲上课有个习惯，总喜欢做靠墙第三排。但这天政治课，那个位置有个笔袋。他走过去瞧了两眼，问了问周围的同学“这，有人吗？”  
“没，这好像是上一个班留在这的。”  
“哦。这样啊。”许魏洲坐好，拿起笔袋，想着拍张照发个失物招领，却鬼使神差的打开笔袋发现里面有黄景瑜的一寸照。怪不得许魏洲觉得这笔袋熟悉，他见过黄景瑜用的啊。不过，这人还往笔袋里装照片，也太自恋了吧。  
好吧，就当哥发发善心，积积徳，物归原主吧。  
回宿舍，许魏洲就翻出物理书，打电话叫黄景瑜出来了。  
  
——  
  
“不过你也是心大，你就不怕你那些东西不到我手里就丢的吗？”许魏洲眨巴眨巴眼睛，“又是笔袋，又是随身听，还离谱到书包的，你咋那么能~”  
“那我不得展开攻势哈，你又不理我，只好这样啦，”黄景瑜俯身轻啄一口人额，“再说了，我落东西那么多次，你不也一次不落的带给我，你说，你是不是当时对我就有非分之想了？”  
“我，我那是，可怜你这个冒失鬼。”许魏洲理亏，必须掰回一程，“那还不是你先留字条诱惑我的。”  
  
——  
  
“哈喽，又是我，别急着扔，我保证这是最后一次，今天见面，我请你喝奶茶好不好！”许魏洲看着粘在修正带上的便利贴，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“别再忘东西了，你说好这是最后一次的哈。”许魏洲使劲唆了一口被珍珠堵住的吸管，和黄景瑜并肩走在操场上绕圈。“嗯嗯，说是最后一次就肯定最后一次。”  
许魏洲5天没黄景瑜音讯了，虽然说平时也是这样，但他一点也不期待明天的到来，他怕，怕桌子上，就像那个人答应的那样，没有联系他的借口。紧接着下一天就是两个人同一节课，每次还同一桌，那得多尴尬啊。  
让许魏洲喜笑颜开的是，第二天桌子上摆了一杯奶茶，他笑嘻嘻的走过去坐下，拿起那张便利贴。  
“这不是忘的，是给你的。或许今天，还可以见面吗？操场等你哈。”许魏洲嫌弃的表情里使劲往外冒着粉红泡泡，谁去见你哈。  
  
——  
  
“黄景瑜，谢谢你。”  
黄景瑜愣了一下，紧接着温柔的笑着望向许魏洲。  
“谢啥？”  
“谢谢你主动。不然，我肯定怂的要死。”  
“宝贝，谢啥，应该的。”  
“不过你说，是不是一见钟情？”  
黄景瑜笑着紧紧抱住许魏洲的脑袋，亲了亲那红润的嘴唇。  
  
——  
  
许魏洲是开心的一路蹦跶到操场的，远远的看见那个傻大个现在主席台一角一下一下踢着墙根，觉得他可爱极了。  
“嘿！”许魏洲拍了下他的背，蹦到他跟前，“想啥的，看起来紧张兮兮，委屈巴巴的。”  
看到许魏洲黄景瑜眼睛都亮了，“我，我不是怕你不来嘛~”  
“我来啦！叫我来有啥事儿啊？”许魏洲歪着脑袋盯着黄景瑜。  
“许魏洲，我喜欢你，做我男朋友，长大后嫁给我吧。”黄景瑜像是下定了很大的决心，抓起许魏洲的手，紧张的等待回应。  
许魏洲的心扑通扑通的直跳，感觉马上它就要蹦出来了，脸还烧的不行，喉咙干渴，赶紧咽口水。  
望着黄景瑜的脸，许魏洲轻轻点点头，又赶紧摇摇头。黄景瑜看的一头雾水。  
“是，我，娶，你。”许魏洲脸这下红透了，赶忙松开他的手，却始料不及被人拥进了怀里。  
  
——  
  
两个人大汗淋漓，头靠着头躺在床上稍作休息。  
黄景瑜把手举向天花板，看到那个银色戒指闪着光。“宝贝，我是一见钟情。不过，不是高二。”  
“嗯？”许魏洲闷哼一声。  
  
——  
  
“肯德基幸运用户抽奖公示来啦，026号桌免费赠送两杯冰淇淋，请到柜台凭票领取。”6岁的黄景瑜听到广播女音播报，看到妈妈手里的号码，开心的蹦跶起来“耶！”  
妈妈拿来那两杯冰淇淋，笑眯眯的问小景瑜，“景瑜有两杯冰淇淋了，另一杯要给谁啊？”妈妈笑着想趁机会教小景瑜分享。  
小景瑜嘟着小嘴巴，手指打着圈，“我能都自己吃吗？”颤颤巍巍的抬头看向妈咪。妈咪正要开口，就又被打断了。  
“啊，我知道给谁了！”小景瑜跳下椅子，拿起一杯冰淇淋，走到从厕所出来的小洲面前。“你想吃这个吗，我可以给你哦！”小景瑜自信的露出微笑，望着小可爱洲。  
“嗯。”小洲轻轻点了点头。  
“那你要答应我一件事，长大做我老婆好不好啊？”  
小洲望了望小景瑜的脸，又望了望冰淇淋，轻轻点了点头。  
就这样，冰淇淋塞到了许魏洲手里，他静静地望着蹦跶来蹦跶去的黄景瑜。  
“景瑜，你为什么把冰淇淋给小朋友啊？”  
“因为他是我老婆啊！”妈咪惊讶的笑了起来，“他长得那么好看，答应我做我老婆了！”  
  
——  
  
“啊~这么说我好像依稀有影响。”许魏洲听完故事惊喜回应到，半起身捏住黄景瑜的脸，“这世界这么小的吗？”  
“怎么是能说小，就是世界太大，让我到高二才重新遇见你。”许魏洲心里美滋滋的，轻轻摸着黄景瑜的脸。  
“要不是高二那年，大家分享童年照，我看到你这小破孩长得特别好看，才突然想起来，你可是我丢失十一二年的老婆啊。”  
“咦~这算我亲手定下的娃娃亲？”许魏洲皮的很，用手指头戳了戳黄景瑜的鼻尖，科科科科科的笑着。  
  
黄景瑜翻身附在许魏洲身上，“亲爱的老婆，再来一次吧，你老公我没爽够。”  
“再来可以，但是，要叫老公~”  
  
  



End file.
